<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caitlicity Smut by EdenMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120950">Caitlicity Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMaster/pseuds/EdenMaster'>EdenMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Felicity Smoak, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMaster/pseuds/EdenMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is precisely what the title says.</p><p>Dr. Caitlin Snow MD is the owner/president of her own hospital. Her wife Felicity Smoak is the founder/CEO of Smoak Tech.<br/>This is their wild sex life.</p><p>G!P Caitlin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Felicity Smoak/Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caitlicity Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Caitlin has a penis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Felicity left, Caitlin has missed her so much. Thankfully, she'd only be gone for another week. All she could think about sometimes was how horny she'd get without her. She couldn't forget the AMAZING blowjob she gave her before she left. Late at night when she was in bed, her cock began to harden and she started tapping and rubbing her tip. She then gave Felicity a call.</p><p>Felicity: Hey, Cait. Miss you so much.</p><p>Caitlin: Hey, Felicity. What are you up to?</p><p>Felicity: Nothing, I'm just laying in bed in my hotel room. You?</p><p>Caitlin: Well, since you asked, I have a BIG problem.</p><p>Felicity: What kind of problem? Are you okay?</p><p>Caitlin took a picture of her erect cock and sent it to Felicity.</p><p>Felicity: *laughs* Oh, yeah I see. A BIG problem.</p><p>Caitlin: Think you can help me?</p><p>Felicity: Sure thing. Take off your underwear and put some lube on you cock.</p><p>Caitlin followed her instructions exactly.</p><p>Caitlin: What now?</p><p>Felicity: Start stroking your cock SLOWLY. I don't want you to cum yet.</p><p>Caitlin began to moan into the phone for Felicity to hear. As Felicity heard this, she discarded her pajama pants and her underwear and started rubbing her clit</p><p>Felicity: Good. Now think about how much you want it.</p><p>Caitlin: Want what?</p><p>Felicity: My pussy around your cock. Stroke faster and play with your balls.</p><p>Caitlin stroked her cock even faster while stimulating her cock head and massaging her balls. And Felicity stuck two fingers inside of herself</p><p>Felicity: You wanna cum, don't you baby?</p><p> </p><p>Caitlin: *moans* Yes, babe!</p><p>Felicity: Where do you want to cum? My face? My mouth? My tits?</p><p>Caitlin: Mouth.</p><p>Felicity: This is so fucking hot baby! You know I have two fingers inside myself? Now, tell me. What would you do if I were there right now?</p><p>Caitlin: I'd shove my big cock in your tight, wet pussy!</p><p>Felicity: Yeah?</p><p>Felicity rubbed herself even faster</p><p>Caitlin: Yes. Then I would start thrusting and I wouldn't stop until to spunked a hot, white load, inside you. What would you do?</p><p>Felicity: I would put lips around your cock and I wouldn't let up until you busted a nut in my mouth.</p><p>Caitlin: *moans loudly* Oh, my God! I'm so close baby!</p><p>Felicity: *moans* Me too! Let's cum together!</p><p>Caitlin stroked her cock faster than before and Felicity stuck another finger inside herself. It only took a few second for Felicity to spew her juices on fingers and taste herself. And Caitlin painted their sheets with cum.</p><p>Caitlin: I love you baby. I can't wait for you to get back.</p><p>Felicity: Me too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give me feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>